Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, Internet, content, social network, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, offering efficient access and traversing speeds for emails, media content sharing, etc. However, most mobile devices have limited cache memory and/or small screens such that the user can only view limited amount of data on the screen. For example, a mobile device may only be able to display a subset of available email messages at any one time because the display area is limited or the available memory for caching the messages is limited. In either case, to view a next subset of email messages, the mobile would have to retrieve those messages from, for instance, an external mail server, which takes time.